


Hugs and Kisses

by Markipoo



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Fluff and Smut, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Prostitution, Rich to poor, Smut, Top Park Jinyoung | Jr., kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markipoo/pseuds/Markipoo
Summary: " I'll pay for all your living expenses. But, in return, I want your body."After his family went bankrupt, Jaebum is left with no place to go. After a unfortunate run in with a former classmate, Jinyoung offers to lend Jaebum a hand. But only under one circumstance. Jaebum gives him full access to his body.





	1. Introduction

Park Jinyoung: currently going to Seoul University, in his second year. Most commonly referred to as a "smart" and "intellectual" student with a "bright" future. In reality... he's the devil in sheeps clothing.

Im Jaebum: currently living in Seoul, in his second year there. Most commonly referred to as "chic/sexy" or " a leader". In reality... he's an extremely shy person with some family issues.

 

 

* * *

_Im Jaebum_  

 

With a mother that was never, really, a part of his life and a father who cared more about his job than his wife and child; life at home had always been a struggle for Jaebum. Always coming home to a quiet and empty house, he felt trapped and isolated. It wasn't until he graduated from high school before he finally felt free from his parents. However, as free as he may have felt, his life was still controlled by his parents. Rent, school fees, clothes, furniture, everything was paid by his parents. Though, he had a part time job, he couldn't even afford half of his rent with his monthly payments. The only usefulness, the part time job served, was paying for his groceries.

His first year in Seoul had come and gone in the blink of an eye. His schedule had been pretty simple back then. He went to school in the mornings and went to work at night. School and work were always his main priority. He'd never made time for his friends or family. Just school and work. His second year, however, he tried to focus more on his friends than anything else. He'd put school and work second on his list of important things, and his friends number one. At first, everything seemed to be going fine. He was getting straight A's and, at the same time, having a blast with his friends. Everything seemed perfect but things quickly took a turn for the worst after he'd received a call from his father. He knew something was wrong the moment he answered the phone. His father's voice had a string of sadness and regret attached to it.

" I'm sorry," Jaebum knew in an instant something terrible must have happened. His father never apologized to anyone, especially not to Jaebum." The company's gone bankrupt." It almost seemed like a dream. His father, the CEO of one of the biggest companies in Korea, had just told Jaebum that they were flat broke. After his father hung up, he wasn't sure of what to do. 

Things started spiraling downhill from there. A few days after the call, he'd receives another call. But this time from his work, telling him they'd be closing down. The next day, the owner of the hotel he was staying at, asked him to leave. Somehow, he'd ended up homeless and unemployed in a matter of days. If things weren't bad enough already, he was slowly running out of the little money he'd saved up and could barely afford food.

* * *

_Park Jinyoung_  

 

To say the least, life for Jinyoung was beyond boring. He was the son of one of the richest men in Korea. Most people called him lucky and maybe he was. I mean, from the newest phones to his dream girl, he could, technically, get whatever's he wanted. To bad nothing ever sparked his interest.

Rich, handsome, and smart. Jinyoung was known to be a playboy. Apart from sex, women bored him. They were all so whiny and bratty and always made an attempt to get as much money as they could from him. He'd never stayed with the same woman any longer than a week. For him, it was always a quick fuck and go. When he entered Seoul University, his parents had made him promise to stop hooking up with random girls. Good grades, good behavior, and perfect attendence, Jinyoung had to be the perfect student. If he was anything less than what his parents wanted, he'd lose his inheritance. 

His first year in the university had been agonizing. Being cooped up at home and doing nothing but staring at his phone was, literally, torture. As much as he loves his phone, after staring at it for a year, he'd somehow found disgust in it. He'd thought about going out, once or twice, but as soon as the thought entered his head, he dismissed it. He'd rarely hung out with his friends. They were either too busy with their girlfriends or with their studies. Jinyoung hardly ever studied yet, he'd gotten straight A's and was repeatedly praised by his teachers.

Life wasn't any better his second year. That was until he'd stumbled upon something interesting...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum spent the last of his money on food. It wasn't enough for a place to stay so, he figured, he might as well eat. Just as he was leaving the convenience store, Jaebum bumped into a stranger, spilling the remains of his food onto the man.
> 
> " Fuck," the man cursed seeing the food on his shirt.
> 
> " I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you. I didn't see you and I..." Jaebum rambled. He knew that his luck hadn't been the greatest for a while now but, come on this was over the top. Jaebum looked the man and he was surprised to see who it was.
> 
> Jinyoung.  
> .´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´  
> He had known Jinyoung since elementary, but the boy probably didn't even recognise him anymore. Their parents had worked at rivalling companies. Because of that, they had competed against each other over silly things like who had the highest score on a test or who was more popular with girls. The rivalry later ended after Jaebum had moved away during high school. He hadn't seen Jinyoung since then.

Of course, it just had to be him. Jaebum felt like digging a hole and crawling into it. He was the last person Jaebum wanted to see, especially in his current situation.

" I'm really sorry but I have to go." Jaebum said, trying to escape as quickly as possible.

" Wait a minute," Jinyoung said grabbing onto Jaebum's arm."What about my shir-," Jaebum managed to slip out of his grasp before Jinyoung could finish his sentence. Jinyoung tried to grab hold of him again but Jaebum was already half way down the street. Jinyoung immediately chased after him.

Jaebum slowed down when he thought he had lost Jinyoung. He looked around the area only to realize that he was in an unfamiliar place. He pulled his hair, exasperated. How much worse could his luck get? 

He walked for a bit, trying to find his way back, when he spotted a group of people. He was about to ask them for directions, but they had already started walking towards him. Getting a closer look, Jaebum noticed that they looked as if they had just come out of a nightclub. They were clearly older and buffer than him. Before he knew it, the men were in front of him. One of them put a hand around his shoulder. Jaebum could smell the stench of smoke and alcohol on him. He got goosebumps when he saw the other men licked his lips, hungrily. Unfortunately, Jaebum found no escape in the wall behind him.

" Hey sweetheart. Where you goin?" One of the men asked. He slowly tracing his hands over Jaebum's body.

" Don't touch me." Jaebum hissed, narrowing his eyes at the man. e followed Jaebum movements as a starving beast, imposing his gaze on that of the boy."Fuck, stay away from me!"

Another, wearing red, man grabbing Jaebum's wrist, he advanced in his direction, pushing him strongly against the wall and leaning on the boy with all his weight.

" FUCK!!! LET GO! LET GO! LET GO!"

Grabbing him by the forehead, the man pushed Jaebum's head with incredible force against the wall behind him. The boy felt a sense of total loss, and his view blurred until it disappeared into a white mist. The world roared frightfully for a long time, until a hand touched his hip, and then his neck. He heard a voice, blowing in his ear.

" I've always wanted to try fucking a boy... it's a shame he's a fucking brat but I'll settle for it."

'Fuck,' Jaebum thought,' This can't be happening.' As if his life wasn't already bad enough, now he was going to be raped. At that moment he somehow remembered reading somewhere that a person could commit suicide by biting their tongue. He didn't have much to live for anyway. He was homeless, had no food, no money, no one to help him...

He was already pressing his teeth in the soft flesh of his tongue, when for some reason the man seemed to stop.

" What's happened?!" shouted the man.

The the pain in his head still prevented Jaebum from seeing clearly what was happening, he could only hear footsteps and noises. The man’s grip disappeared from his wrists and he slipped to the ground, unable to stand.

" Who the fuck are you?!" said someone.

Jaebum looked up and managed to distinguish two figures, one of whom he recognized as the aggressor, thanks to the red shirt he wore. The other was just a blend of blurred colors. Jaebum shook his head, shaking his eyes with strength and resting his forehead on the ground. The fight went on for a long while, until there was a tremendous noise created by the fall of a garbage bucket. Then, silence. Jaebum rolled his back to the wall and raised his arms to his face. He wanted to escape, but he couldn’t, he could only hope to protect himself. He heard the footsteps, which were closer, closer and closer. He clenched his teeth, forcefully and almost believed that he would explode, when a voice woke him up.

"Hey."

As if touched by a hot iron, Jaebum frowned incredulously, opening his eyes and mouth wide: Jinyoung. He was right in front of him, kneeling to the ground, at his height. He looked at him seriously and sweaty.

'What is this?' Jaebum thought, relieved to have recovered his sight. Around them there were the aggressors lying on the ground, and farther the man in the red shirt with his head inside a garbage bucket tilted to one side. It took him a few moments to fully realize what had just happened.

" What?" Jaebum's asked." You, here... why?"

Jinyoung shrugged, indifferent." You ran away, it wasn't very polite of you."

Should he answer? What was he supposed to say? He didn’t know, Jaebum didn’t understand anything. He looked down at his hands: they were dirty and… they were trembling. He held them tight, closing his eyes.

'It’s over… it’s over,' he thought.

He opened his eyes and saw Jinyoung staring at him. Trembling, Jaebum stood up, barely resting on his own legs.

" I need to go." he muttered.

" I'll go with you." Jinyoung said standing up and leaning a hand on his shoulder. Jaebum flinched away from the touch.

" No!" he shouted, but seeing Jinyoung’s gaze, he tried to keep himself together." No, I’m…I’m fine."

Stumbling over, Jaebum managed to reach the main road. Jinyoung, however, followed him at a distance, his hands sunk into his pockets.

" Stop following me." Jaebum said but Jinyoung didn't listen to him." Stop it!"

" I just want to make sure you get home in one piece."

Deep rage came from Jaebum's depths, which against all common sense fluttered on Jinyoung, gripping him by the collar of the shirt.

"I don’t need anyone, you hear me? DON’T LOOK AT ME!!! Don’t look at me with pity, that’s what I hate the most … It makes me wanna puke."

" Come to my house, so you can clean yourself up." Jinyoung said, seemingly ignoring everything Jaebum had said.

" Fuck you!!" Jaebum answered.

Jaebum backed away, keeping a distance that wouldn’t make him uneasy. They looked into each other's eyes, intensely, and Jaebum's legs seemed to turn into melted butter as well as the rest of his body.

" Come." Jinyoung ordered." I won't do anything, I promise."

Jinyoung turned around, walking away. Jaebum didn’t move, shifting his gaze from the deserted road to Jinyoung, who was moving farther away. A noise sprang from an alley and Jaebum cursed himself, as he followed Jinyoung's footsteps. They walked at least five meters from each other.


	3. Chapter 3

They reached the skyscraper and entered the elevator. Jaebum hesitated a long time before entering the cramped spot with Jinyoung. He closed his eyes for a second and breathed in, founding himself quieter, relaxed.

Jaebum watched as he pushed the floor number.

"Why?" he whispered, staring at the ground." Why did you..."

" Help you?" Jinyoung said, finishing the sentence for him." Let's say... I don't like seeing people, besides myself, making other suffer."

"Tch … go fuck yourself." Jaebum spat crossing his arms. Jinyoung grinned.

"If it’s any consolation," Jinyoung continued with a smirk, " You're also my type."

A deep blush spread across Jaebum's face. The elevator stopped its run. The corridors were empty and the lights dim; Jaebum walked through the threshold and noticed that Jinyoung’s apartment looked increasingly empty and sterile. Jinyoung dug in a box pulling out a trouser and a shirt, then moved to the kitchen filling a glass of water and then giving it to Jaebum.

" The bath's down the hall." Jinyoung said.

Jaebum practically ran to the bathroom. He stripped of as quickly as possible and threw himself under the hot water of the shower. He couldn't remember the last time he'd taken a shower with hot water. The knowledge that he was using Jinyoung's shower caused an annoying feeling in the pit of his stomach, as if he was sharing something intimate and private. He tried to move as little as possible, avoiding to move his feet so he wouldn't touch too many tiles. He didn't want to leave any trails.

He washed himself quickly and grabbed a towel, studying his face in the mirror: he had bruises on the left cheekbone and his right eye was a bit bloated, his lower lip had a cut and when he touched his head he felt a bump, aching and swollen.

'All in all, I'm not that bad,' he thought, wiping his hair firmly. 'If Jinyoung didn’t come,' a shiver spread through his spine. 'Maybe… maybe I should thank him' just the idea gave him goosebumps so he picked his clothes off the ground and left the bathroom. Jinyoung was near the window, talking on the phone. Jaebum's curiosity got the best of him and he stopped to listen.

" Yes." he heard Jinyoung say." It looks like him, no doubt. In the identity card I got there is also the same name". Jaebum saw him throw an identity card on the ground, and from the photo he recognized the asshole from a few hours earlier. " I want you to crush his bank accounts, lose his job. So that everyone knows which son of a bitch he is. I want to see him crawl, get it? And if he tries to get … "  the voice from the other end of the cellphone seemed to interrupt him." You get it," he said to him. " So then… I’ll leave the rest to you." And then he ended the call.

Jaebum remaining a few seconds behind the bathroom door, before opening it and then getting out. The two exchanged a glance and for some reason fell into an embarrassing silence, the atmosphere was strange, and Jaebum realized that as soon as Jinyoung immediately darted his eyes, as if he had been stung by a needle.

"You were quick." he saud throwing his cell phone on the bed and heading to the counter." Hungry?"

"No, I-" he stammered. It was pretty obvious that he was lying." I'm going home."

Jinyoung looked up, crunching on a cracker." Where exactly is home?"

Jaebum tilted his head." What?"

"I'll call a cab for you."

"Oh um … "

'Damn it!' Jaebum cursed. He didn’t have the slightest idea what to say!

"I can walk. I don't live too far from here."

For a second, Jinyoung considered what he said before refuting it." It's dark out. Stay the night." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Stay the night." Fuck. Things were getting more and more complicated. He needed to leave... now!
> 
> "No, it's fine. I-I’m leaving." but before he even took a step, Jinyoung blocked his way.
> 
> "At least eat before you leave." As if on queue, Jaebum's stomach growled painfully. A smirk played across Jinyoung's lips. "I made something if you're interested."
> 
> Jaebum frowned. It was a fact that Jinyoung had never been a great cook. Jaebum could even recall a few incidents where the fire fighters had been called because of a fire Jinyoung had started in cooking class.
> 
> It was then that Jaebum smelled something off. The smell he was sensing wasn’t good. It was bad. Bitter. Smokey.
> 
> Smoke.

Smoke.

Jaebum froze.

It couldn’t really be smoke, could it?

“FUCK!”

After the curse, Jaebum moved so fast it looked like he was in auto-pilot.

With eyes wide and hands shaky, Jaebum ran directly to the kitchen. There was smoke everywhere, so much that it made his eyes sting and water. But it wasn’t the main problem. The main problem was that the very stove Jinyoung was cooking on was on fire. ON. FIRE. Jaebum grabbed a towel and started to put out the fire with his own hands. Since he had acted fairly fast, it was easy enough to extinguish the flames. He took a deep breath and dried the sweat that formed on his forehead with the back of his hand. He tried to catch his breath, but the smoke and adrenaline weren’t helping. And then, the rage came.

“Are you out of your damn mind?” He shouted, hands on Jinyoung’s shirt, shaking him harshly. “You almost set fire to the whole apartment!” He kept going. “How in the world did you even do that?”

Jinyoung didn’t answer. Jaebum then realized that not only was Jinyoung was grinning like a fox, he also wasn’t staring at Jaebum. Not at his face at least. Jinyoung's eyes were trailing over his body.

Jaebum's eyes widened. His hands let go of Jinyoung’s shirt and went to the towel. The towel was burning hot and it hurt Jaebum’s hand, so he let it go. He then tried to do the only thing he could still do: run. However, the polished floor made him slip, grabbing Jinyoung’s shirt once more in the process of losing balance and falling down. Jinyoung was so mesmerized by everything that he couldn’t hold them, and ended up falling as well.

And then there they were. Jaebum lying flat on the floor, Jinyoung on top of him and the two bodies pressed flush against one another. Jaebum’s face and body changed to a million different shades of red in five seconds, and Jinyoung kept grinning. That devious grin remained on those equally devious lips for no good reason at all.

Jaebum’s expression was priceless. It started as disgust, became fear, turned into shame and settled into shock. Pure utter shock.

“Get off, perv.” In his plans, his voice was supposed to sound threatening. But the situation was so surreal and his throat so dry that Jaebum’s voice was nothing much than a soft whisper.

“You’re hot.” Jinyoung said, not moving even an inch.

“Fuck off!” Jaebum growled.

"Cook something for me."

“ _No_.” Jaebum answered flatly. Or at least he hope he answered flatly.

"I can pay... if it tastes good." Jaebum wanted to immediately refused the offer but he did need the money and he was hungry. It would be like killing two birds with one stone; he'd have something to eat and some money to, hopefully, last him a few days.

 "Fine."

* * *

 

There was no easy way to put it… Jinyoung was an absolute shit helper.

As much as Jaebum wanted help as he cooked, Jinyoung was a terrible fucking help. Constant plate smashing, swearing, nicked fingers on broken ceramics or glass - Jinyoung was wracking up a hefty bill in the need-to-buy-new-cook ware and band-aids. At first it was a little funny that Jinyoung was making such a mess of his own belongings, but now it was straight up annoying. The kitchen would get so damn messy which meant more for Jaebum to clean up and deal with! And not to mention cooking would take so much longer!

Thankfully, it seemed like Jinyoung could manage mixing the salad and choosing what dressing he wanted to put on the salad. So Jaebum spent his time finishing the pasta and the sauce. He strained the noodles, and put it on the plates, before he was stirring up the sauce, adding salt and pepper. He hummed, wanting to add some Italian seasoning to really pull off the red sauce, however he hadn’t set it by the stove, and it was on the other side of the island.

Jaebum left the sauce to simmer and walked towards where the spice and seasoning rack was on the other side. As he walked around the side of the island, his sock covered foot stepped right into one of the many messes Jinyoung had created and he slid, feet coming out from under him and he fell backwards. He expected to hit the ground but instead Jaebum was staring up at Jinyoung, holding onto his shirt, and Jinyoung had one strong arm wrapped around his waist and the other on his shoulder. Jinyoung had caught Jaebum. When he couldn’t even catch a salad bowl falling from his own hands. Jaebum realized then that they were standing like this, like Jinyoung had just passionately dipped him in a dance routine, and Jinyoung was grinning.

“Forgot about the mess, princess?” His face went red (this was the second time today that he'd slip and he was starting to feel like a klutz) and immediately he went on the attack.

“If you had cleaned it up I wouldn’t have slipped fuck face!” He hit Jinyoung’s chest, but very clearly not all of his power was in it and it was much like when a child had a tantrum. Jinyoung finally stood up and set Jaebum right on his feet, still smirking. “This is all your fault!” Jaebum quickly, but carefully, stepped away from the mess, grabbed the Italian seasoning, and walked back around the other way to angrily finish off the sauce in his fluster. He knew if he turned to look back he’d see Jinyoung, with that smug ass look on his face.

Sauce was finished, poured over the pasta and put on the table, which was joined by the salad Jinyoung nearly dropped again - this time saved by Jaebum. Then they sat in silence as they ate.

* * *

 

“So this is the part where you pay me. Like you said you would,” It’s time for him to get paid and get the fuck out of here. While Jinyoung on the other hand, is obviously stalling, getting up slowly from his seat and taking his time reaching into his bed side drawers. He does some shuffling around, with what sounds like paper, and comes back to hand Jaebum an envelope. What Jaebum sees inside the envelope makes his jaw drop. _That’s a lot of money holy shit_. He was half-expecting Jinyoung to be stingy, to pay less than half of what he said he would. But instead he’s giving more than what he owed!

This feels like fake generosity in Jaebum’s mind, Jinyoung must want something else. Despite the skepticism, Jaebum isn’t going to refuse this much money, no fucking way. This cash will really go a long way. Hell it looks like there would be enough for him to rent a motel room for a few nights and still have remaining cash for food.

“All good?” Jinyoung asks.

Jaebum looks up, realizing how close Jinyoung is standing and backs up, “Yeah, we’re good.”

With all this money in his possession, he inexplicably feels far less vulnerable towards Jinyoung.

“Well I'm off then. Uh, thanks.”

Jaebum opens the door but it's immediately slammed shut again, by a hand reaching over him. He can feel Jinyoung’s hot breath on the back of his neck, “Did you really think that was it?”

No, Jaebum knew that wasn't it. Underneath everything, Jaebum knew that this was what Jinyoung really wanted him for. Jaebum attempts to turn around and face him, but the bastard pushes between his shoulder blades and slams him forward. Jaebum knocks the side of his head against the door with a bang, “Hey! You fucking asshole, that hurt!”

Ignoring his complaint, Jinyoung’s whole body presses up against his back and his right hand is sneaking up Jaebum's chest. He feels trapped between the door and the warm body behind him, and he knows his own body temperature is rising quickly. Jinyoung’s hand continues moving up, curling loosely around his neck and Jaebum can't help the gasp that leaves his mouth.

Jaebum isn’t dumb. He knows Jinyoung has had his eyes on him for a long time now. From the lip biting gazes, to the little touches, and the - _oh god, Jinyoung is licking his ear_. He has definitely gone past the point of subtlety. Jaebum's eyes flutter shut from the contact.

“I want,” Jinyoung whispers right next to his wet and sensitive ear, “to fuck you.”

Yep, subtlety was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. Summer break is quickly approaching and I'm going to be preparing for finals. I'm not going to make any promises but I'll try to update sometime next week. If I don't get the chance, I'll definitely post something on(or before) June 6. I'm also going to apologize while I'm at it. It just recently updated the story after what feels like a year with out touching it. I'm glad that people were continuously waiting for an update and I'm sorry for the delayed update.  
> Again, I hope you liked the chapter. Please leave a comment/review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want,” Jinyoung whispers right next to his wet and sensitive ear, “to fuck you.”
> 
> He takes Jaebum's right hand, slowly guiding it over the swelling of his pants. Jaebum blushed, moving his hand away so fast that it seemed to be burning.
> 
> "You’re a fucking pervert' he whispered, looking away.
> 
> Jinyoung chuckled, licking him behind his ear." And what about this?" Jinyoung's knee pushed higher, and Jaebum jumped up. It wasn’t painful. Horrified, he looked down at himself, noting that he was pretty excited himself.

 

“I...uh,” Jaebum tries to get his words out, but as Jinyoung's free hand sneaks down his front to rest at his crotch, Jaebum suddenly doesn't remember what he was going to say. Rather he lets out a very indecent moan. Jaebum’s eyes snap open, terrified that he, of all people, could make such a noise. He tried to get away with all his strength but Jinyoung gave him no leeway." S-Stop."

"What is it?" Surprisingly, Jinyoung does stop, however he doesn’t let go or back up.

Jaebum takes a few breaths, he needs to try to make his voice sound even, and not completely wrecked like it is. Seeing as he's still stuck between a hard surface and a horny man, Jaebum can only turn his head to look at Jinyoung, “I'm not some  _fuck_  that you can buy.” He gulps down his own heavy breaths, trying with all he can to not get emotional, “I'm not going to be a p-prost-”

“-A prostitute?” Jinyoung cuts in.

Jaebum doesn't need to say yes, Jinyoung is already shaking his head and chuckling at the thought, “If I wanted a prostitute, I'd go out and find one. All that money I gave you was for the food."

Jinyoung grabs Jaebum’s jaw, turning his head just a little bit more to face him, his expression serious, “This is a completely separate matter.”

Jaebum doesn’t know what to say to that, he's not sure if he even believes him.

As if he could read Jabeum's mind, Jinyoung continues," You need a place to stay, don't you?" Jinyoung's gaze was menacing and it would be a lie if Jaebum said he wasn't scared right now." I'll make you an offer."

There's a pause.

Then suddenly Jinyoung turns him around by the shoulders. Jaebum is too slow to respond, and Jinyoung is already grabbing his ass, raising him up and slamming him against the door. Without thinking Jaebum wraps his legs around him and grabs onto his shirt to stay up. Apart from that, Jaebum doesn’t get a chance to regain any composer because Jinyoung’s lips press against his own. The bastard was kissing him.

_Jinyoung was kissing him._

He feels Jinyoung lick at his bottom lip, and he instinctively opens his mouth and lets the tongue slip in and entwine with his own. Their tongues slide against one another with rough urgency. And his hands,  _holy shit,_  his hands continue gripping and squeezing the cheeks of his ass. Jaebum can feel the blood rising to his face and he thinks he should pull away from the kiss, but his mind has gone all mushy again, Jinyoung's tongue feels so good against his and this is just too much. Jaebum can't even remember what they were talking about just seconds ago.

Jinyoung breaks the kiss and the small space between them is hot with their heavy breathing. Jaebum opens his eyes ( _when did he close them?)_  and looks at Jinyoung. Which was a mistake because the bastard’s hair is sticking to his forehead from perspiration, his pupils are fucking blown and he's smiling ( _like the asshole he is)_  and he looks hot. So hot that Jaebum can just feel the heat growing inside him, getting hotter every second he continues looking at him. Even though he wanted to pull Jinyoung closer once again when their mouths parted, he didn’t. Jaebum didn’t want his actions to contradict his words more than they had already contradicted.

Jinyoung lifts him up and he was now moving them somewhere else. Jaebum has to tighten his hold around his neck to stay up. Then all of a sudden they're slowly falling down onto a soft surface. Jinyoung’s bed. He was lying on a bed with Jinyoung on  _top of him._  Trying to keep any shred of pride he had left, Jaebum resists the urge to grind against Jinyoung’s waist and instead focusing on Jinyoung’s hands removing themselves from his ass to cup the sides of his face.

"I'll pay for all your living expenses. But, in return, I want your body."

Something broke in that instant. Suddenly the passion and heat that filled the apartment earlier had disappeared and was replaced instead with a cold and bitter silence; making the room more empty than it had ever been. Jaebum didn’t even look up. He'd gotten himself into fucked up situations in the past but  **this**  topped all of them. He could _(_ _should_ _)_  leave now, taking the money he had earned and renting a hotel for the night, but he remained anchored to the bed in his misery.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours before Jinyoung finally spoke." Sleep here." He felt Jinyoung move away and listened to him walking a few steps. Without his weight and warmth he felt a painful cold feeling." We can talk in the morning." And with that the door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy pride month!   
> Summer break starts in two days! I have a few things planned for this summer, mostly traveling. Hope y'all have something fun planned. 
> 
> Hope you like the story so far! Please leave a comment!


	6. Chapter 6

 Jaebum rubbed his forehead on the sheets, taking two deep breaths. He shook his head, punching the bed with fury. He sat up, looking down at himself, disgusted at seeing how excited he was.

He moved his hand over his forehead, then his eyes and finally his neck, finding it still wet from Jinyoung's kisses. In the bathroom, Jaebum washed his hands and face, forcing himself to look in the mirror. The bump on his head was becoming more noticeable and the bruise on his cheekbone was beginning to swell. 

Returning to the room, he looked at the bed, disgusted. He crouched on the opposite side of the room, clenching his legs to his chest. His mind was strangely empty, his stomach felt heavy and full of sharp rocks.

He fell asleep there, with his knees pulled to his chest, his head slumped sideways on them.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Jaebum wakes up with the sun glaring through his closed eyelids. He groans in mild frustration at having to open his dry eyes prematurely. Finally looking at his surroundings, his eyes suddenly shoot wide open at the shocking realization that he wasn't in his bedroom. It takes a minute but his memories of last night came flooding back. He had headache, and the bump on his head seemed to be more swollen. He shook his head and noticed, a few feet away from him, a blue box. He stood up, looking around. No trace of Jinyoung. He grabbed the sealed box, turning it in his hand: Advil. Jaebum opened the box and swallowing one of the pills.  
  
He stood up, walking to the door and hesitantly opening it. He was met with silence. Maybe Jinyoung was still asleep. The apartment was huge and Jaebum knew he'd get lost if he wondered of too far. His stomach growled and fortunately for him, he still remembered where the kitchen was. He silently worked his way down the hallway towards the kitchen.

He opened every drawer, every shelf and even the fridge. He found an bag of pre-cooked rice, a couple of peppers, green beans, half an onion and two eggs. More than enough to arrange a decent meal. He began to prepare everything, starting to heat the oil and boiling a pot of water. Jaebum grabbed the peppers, cutting them sharply. He moved on to the green beans, which he need to peel and clean. Meanwhile eggs were boiling in a separate pot.

"What are you cooking?" Jinyoung yawned, walking into the kitchen. He slid his hand around Jaebum's waist, back-hugging him."It smells nice."

"Rice with fried vegetables and boiled eggs." Jaebum said, smacking Jinyoung's hands until he finally let go.

"Mnh." He sat behind the counter, watching Jaebum silently.

Jaebum couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. With the corner of the eye he observed Jinyoung behind him, staring at him insistently. A new electric discharge crossed him, this time more intensely. He swallowed hard, taking a deep breath. He threw the vegetables into the oil gently mixing it, and grasping the rice bag. He grabbed the frying pan with the vegetables and with a fast movement of his hand he made them jump, cooking it for about two minutes. He turned off the fire, pouring rice into hot water. He drove it down after five minutes by rinsing it under cold water and pouring it over the vegetables. He cooked it for three more minutes, the it was done. It was nothing extraordinary and lacked several ingredients, but after tasting, he felt satisfied. He skimmed the eggs, cutting them over and placing them over the rice, poured on a plate. He turned around, holding the plate tight in his hands.

Jinyoung looked at him smiling, his face resting on his right hand.

"What are you smiling about?" Jaebum asked slipped the plate on the counter, waiting for Jinyoung to start eating.

"Nothing." He took the first bite in his mouth and seemed very pleased with it. He continued to eat, silently, the sound his chopsticks tinkling on the plate filled the room. Jaebum started eating after Jinyoung had taken a few more bites.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was super short.  
> I hope your summer has gotten off to a good start. I'm going to be gone for a majority of the summer and I won't be able to update quite as frequently, if at all. I'm really sorry about the inconvenience.   
> I'll also be releasing another sometime next week. I hope you'll check it out.


End file.
